The Prince and the Dragon Rider
by Nubi-wolf-girl
Summary: What if Hiccup was a girl named Hicca? What if Merida was a boy named Merduis? What if Scotland was under attack by dragons? What if Hicca came to Scotland to help the highlanders? Would they accept her help or would old grudges blind them? Would Merduis help, trust, even like Hicca? I suck at summaries I'm sorry.
1. The Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Brave nor do own any of the character.**

**Based on the one shot I did in The Wild Princess and The Dragon Tamer because I had so much fun writing it. If you did read the one shot than you don't need to read this chapter its just the first part of the one shot. The rest of the chapters will be different point of view and edited parts of the one shot.**

**Also I am sorry but I am bad at accents so Merida/Merduis does have an accent that everyone notices and will comment on, but I will not be writing like she does, its just to difficult for me, so I apologize in advance.**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

**Merduis= Boy Merida (18 years old)**

**Hicca= Girl Hiccup (17 years old)**

* * *

Merduis point of view:

"I thought this idea of marriage was put to rest," I shouted, slamming my hand on the table.

"Merduis you will control your temper do you hear me, I am the Queen, your mother." My mother says a warning in her voice as her stare turns into a glare, her chine lifted slightly.

"The lords agreed to allow our generation to love and marry who we pleased." I say my fists clenched strongly at my side a snarl on my face.

"Yes that is what was agree, but it's been two years Merduis. You are still not married and with these new problems in the kingdom-"

"You mean the dragons mother. They aren't our normal problem of trade and harvesting. There devils of the sky."

My mother stares at me for a moment taking a deep breathe her squares her shoulders, and although I have grown to the height of my father, I was still intimidated of my mother. "With these dragon attack, the lords are afraid that if something were to happen to your father and I you would be alone on the throne, no wife, no heir, no ruler for a kingdom thrown in desperate times."

"So some overgrown lizards fall from the sky and suddenly I have to get married. Its not fair, you can't make me." I shout grabbing my bow off the table and trying my best to storm out of the room.

"You can't stop this Merduis, the clans will be here by tomorrow evening I suggest you make your peace with this. Unlike last time we do not have the time to try and find away around this. The attacks are increasing, are food is scarce, our people scared, all four clans need to come together more now than ever."

I growled, throwing the doors open "THIS ISN'T FAIR" I shouted, storming my way out of the castle, making my way to the stable, my whole body tensed, my knuckled clenched white around my bow.

I made my way to Angus, not even bothering to put a saddle on him, I took him out of his pen with ease jumped on his back, he must have known what I was feeling because as soon as I was ready he launched himself into a canter. I clenched onto Angus' hair as he speed his way away from the castle. It was evening so I didn't have long to be out, if this night was going to be the same as the last two nights the dragons will be back and I will have to make it back to the village to try and protect what is left of our livestock.

I knew my mother was right, as much as I hated to admit it she almost always was. 'But marriage' I thought, with disgust. Angus making a sharp turn as we went deeper into the forest. 'It's these stupid dragons fault if they hadn't come, than I wouldn't have to marry.' I thought, my teeth starting to ache from how hard they were clenched.

Suddenly Angus reared up. I gripped his neck tightening my legs. "Woah boy easy Angus easy," but Angus was scared, he was stomping his feet trying his best to turn around. "Angus what's wrong" I shout, but the horse wouldn't listen. So I leapt off of him drawing an arrow, getting my bow ready. Angus was neighing stomping his feet louder. "Angus shh" I muttered walking slowly into the woods. It was about sun set now, and as I looked around I noticed that we were by the river my mum and I fished when she was a bear.

I quietly made my way through the bushes; not wanting to alert whatever it was that Angus was reacting to. I slowly made my way into the clearing, only to see a giant beast in the river. I suppressed my gasp the grip on my bow tightening as I ducked behind a tree. It was a dragon; it was smaller than some of the other dragons I had seen. It had a sleeker build, all black, and it appeared to be fishing. As quietly as I could I removed myself from my hiding spot, my bowstring pulled back ready to fire. The dragon must have sensed me because it quickly turned around.

I watched as its eyes narrowed, it let out a roar its wings expanding. Right as I was about to release the arrow, I found myself tackled to the floor. I was tackled from my side and as we crash to the ground I could only gasp out of surprise. My attacker was on top of me trying to rip my bow from my hand, he was a skinnier lad, shorter than me to, but what was odd was that he was wearing a leather outfit. He was completely covered in leather, pieces of armor on his shoulder, with an odd red painted symbol on it, resembling a monster of some kind, he also had pieces of padded armor on his forearm. He was wearing a leather helmet with small spikes, so I couldn't see his face; only that he had emerald colored eyes.

As we wrestled for control which wasn't really hard for me because I out weighed him, but the leather attacker was scrappy and he knew how to avoid being pinned. Just as I was about to pin him I heard a roar come from my side. Before I knew it the dragon was lunging at us. As I tried to pull my bow back with me, but my attacker pulled it back towards him not willing to let go of it. Not thinking I punched him, shocking him enough to let go of the bow. Quickly I rolled away just as the dragon leapt in front of my leather-clad attacker.

Putting as much space as I could between us I drew another arrow readying my bow. The dragon was bearing its teeth giving a low hiss his claws extended. Suddenly the figure behind the dragon stood up. Apparently when I punched him, the helmet had come off. The dragon's body was hiding him, but I could tell that he was grabbing his chin a smirk found its way on my face.

"An' who are you" I shout pointing my bow at my attacker only to have the dragon jump in front of him completely covering him from view.

"Toothless" I hear, but the voice was in no way masculine, if anything it sounded feminine. The dragon growled, but lowered itself so that I could somewhat see my attacker and what I saw I nearly dropped my bow. My attacker wasn't a male, it was a female, she had shoulder length brown hair a braid on her right side, and her face had a few freckles that went from one side of her cheek over the bridge of her button nose to the other cheek. She seemed shocked and a little worried as she glanced at my bow. "We don't want any trouble," she says, petting the dragon beside her, the dragoon beside her inched closer to her…protecting her, a snarl still present.

"Trouble you attacked me" I shout drawing back on the bowstring. The dragon roared, almost lunging at me, but the girl restrained him with a simple stroke of its neck.

"You were going to shoot Toothless." She shouts, suddenly getting defensive herself, and I watched as she took the small knife I hadn't noticed that was attached to her forearm piece of armor.

"It's a dragon," I shouted, the dragon roared, but just as I was about to let the arrow fly, I heard something coming. Not knowing whether it was friend or foe I took my eyes away from the stance lass. The lass turned her head as well, her posture getting more tensed. Finally we could see the palace guards emerging from the bushes, and unlike me they didn't hesitate to shoot their badly aimed arrows.

"Toothless come on" the girl shouts scrambling out of the way of fire, as an arrow landed in front of the pair. The dragon leaped into action and with out missing a beat, circled the girl as she leapt on its back and began to ride the dragon away.

"Hold it," I shout, and again with out thinking I fired my arrow, based on the surprised gasp I heard I'm going to guess that I hit her, but she disappeared to quickly for me to be sure. 'Shit' I thought, whistling for Angus, I could hear the palace guards getting closer. 'Maybe I can still catch her.'

The palace guards reached me the same time Angus did. "My prince are you alright?" one asked.

"I fine" I snapped thinking about how I just lost the girl and her dragon.

"We heard a dragon-"

"Its fine" I snapped glaring at the guards. I could see them flinch at my tone "I had the situation under control until you three showed up. You created a distraction and let her get away."

"Her sire?"

"The girl that rode off on the dragon, it was like her damn pet" I shout, the guards began to murmur to themselves asking each other if they say a girl, they shook their head making comments about anyone let alone a girl riding a beast like a dragon.

I clenched my teeth in annoyance "What is it that you needed?" I asked, trying my best to remain calm.

"The dragons have been spotted around the horizon we are preparing for an attack. You mother ordered us to return you home."

"I am not going home" I shout, "I am not a child, I am participating in the attack." Just as I was about to leap on Angus' back something caught the corner of my eye. It was the girl's leather mask. As I picked it up, running my fingers over the well-crafted helmet. I took a deep breath, trying my best to calm myself down and think everything through.

"Returned to the village and participate in the raid, I will return home, there is something I have to discuss with my mother." It wasn't what I wanted to do, but it was the right move to make. The guards looked at me skeptically, so I sighed, jumping on Angus' back "You have my word." The guards nodded knowing that to a Scott their word is their bond. The guards left as I made my way to the castle.

By the time we reached the castle I knew that the attack was just about to start, there's always that still feeling in the air right before we hear thunderous flaps of wings and fire erupts from the sky. I quickly place Angus in his stall, tossing him a bag of oats promising him a good brush down in the morning. He neighed slightly disappointed, but ate his oats.

Grabbing the leather mask, I quickly made it inside the castle. "Mum" I shouted, running around the castle, not caring if I looked like an oversized chicken with its head cutoff.

As I slam open the doors to the dining room I hear "Merduis." I see my mother sitting in her chairs doing paper work a plate of food off to her side as the triplets surround her; it seems even with a dragon attack she was still going to make sure we have our dinner. I noticed that my father was absent, but made no comment about it already knowing that he was in the village fighting. "I was sure that you were going to disobey me," she says raising her eyes to look me over, she must notice my demeanor because she rises from her seat "What happened?"

I placed the helmet on the table, she looks at it and than at me waiting for an explanation. "I was attacked early today, by a girl in a leather outfit…she was…and I know this sounds crazy…but she was being protected by a dragon." My mother's eyes widen and the boys look at each other and than at me just as stunned as my mother.

"Boys" my mother says sharply gaining their attention "go to your rooms." The boys look at each other nodding and although they left the room, I know they are somewhere in the walls listening.

My mother walks over to the helmet, gently picking it up. "Tell me everything," she says, her voice firm, the voice of a Queen. So I did, I told her how I found the dragon, how I was attacked, how I realized my attacker was a female, how she escaped, I told her everything. Through out the story my mother would purse her lips running a hand over the helmet in her hands.

"Do you know where the lass is from?"

"No, but I'm guessing the lass isn't from around here."

My mother pursed her lips again "did the lass have any symbols on her."

I squint my eyes trying to remember the symbol on her shoulder. "One it was on her shoulder pad it was red and looked like some type of monster, it wasn't a clan symbol I have seen before."

"Can you redraw it?" my mother asks, already grabbing a piece of paper and pen from the table.

I do my best to redraw the symbol, but I'm better with a sword than with a pen. I begin to shade the drawing in when my mum gasped beside me. She snatched the drawing from me. She examines it for a moment longer her mouth open in shock her eyes showing a slight emotion of terror, but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared behind the façade of a fearless Queen. "Come with me" she says taking the drawing with the helmet turning effortless out of the room.

I follow behind her not sure where exactly we are going. Until finally she turns and enters the library, I groan, "Mum is this really the time to read."

My mother glares at me for a moment, silencing any complaint I made have had. She places the helmet and the drawing on the table before she disappears somewhere beyond the stacks of book. After a moment she returns with a huge red book, it was old and torn, my mum blew dust off the cover, making sure she did in fact have the right book. She nodded to herself placing the book down as she began to search the book. After a moment of standing in silence my mother turns the book towards me. "Is this the symbol the lass had on?"

I move closer to the table, picking up the book, and there it was an exact replica of the symbol. My mother makes an tsk noise; I look up from the book to see her starting to mutter to herself as she makes her way of the room.

"Mum wait" I shout, grabbing the helmet off the table.

However my mum wasn't listening to me she shouted for a guard and when one came to her side she demanded extra protection around the village and the castle "Mum" I say standing beside her.

She dismisses the guard "we have to prepare."

"Prepare for what?"

She sighs "had you paid attention to your history lessons you would have known that the symbol you saw is the same symbol that belongs to a Viking clan" she says calmly her voice cold.

My eyes widen "Vikings" I repeat looking down at the helmet in my hand.

"Ayy the lass belongs to the Hairy Hooligans tribe, one of the main tribes to invade us in the Great War."

I froze taking all the information in, 'I was attacked by a Viking, a girls Viking, with a dragon…Viking and dragons…Viking and dragons.' I gasped, "Do you think the dragon attacks are Viking attacks."

"Its possible" my mother says "if they are responsible for the attacks, than it's a good idea that the lords are coming, this needs to be discussed. The Vikings fought hard, but if they have dragons than this war could be something we are completely unprepared for." My mother was doing best to keep her emotions hidden, but I can see the rage in her eyes, the anger and fear that our people may have to go through another long war. "Merduis I want you to stay close to the castle, we can't afford to be reckless." She says, giving me a hard glare.

"I understand," I say still feeling numb. I hear my mother walk away probably to talk more with the castle guards. Gripping the helmet tight in my hand I began to make my way towards my room. I don't remember closing the door, I don't remember throwing the helmet as hard as I could against the wall, I don't remember grabbing my large sword slamming it continuously into my bed posts and I definitely don't remember falling asleep on the floor leaning against my bed.


	2. The Witch and The Idea

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Brave nor do own any of the character.**

**Based on the one shot I did in The Wild Princess and The Dragon Tamer because I had so much fun writing it. If you did read the one shot than you don't need to read this chapter its just the first part of the one shot. The rest of the chapters will be different point of view and edited parts of the one shot.**

**Also I am sorry but I am bad at accents so Merida/Merduis does have an accent that everyone notices and will comment on, but I will not be writing like she does, its just to difficult for me, so I apologize in advance.**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

**Merduis= Boy Merida (18 years old)**

**Hicca= Girl Hiccup (17 years old)**

* * *

Hicca point of view:

Toothless kept running heading deeper and deeper into the forest. I clenched my shoulder an arrow imbedded in the armor pad, the tip digging into my skin. I turned my head relieved that no one was following us, but knew we would have to stop the arrow may have not gone all the way through, but I knew it had broke skin.

"Toothless we have to stop buddy." Toothless huffed and took off faster wanting to put more distance between the boy and his friends. 'His clothes though they seem familiar like I've seen them in a book before' I thought, feeling Toothless start to slow down. 'So this place must have been in the achieves of Berk, but just where exactly am I. '

Finally Toothless slowed down, but he wasn't stopping based on his ears I could tell that he sensing something I didn't say anything in case whatever it was that Toothless sensed was dangerous. Toothless started to crouch lower growling.

I got out my knife, as Toothless started to arch himself. "Who's out there?" I shouted, trying to look around the darkening forest. There was a noise coming in front of me, the bush starting to shake.

I watched as a white grey hair started to peek out of a bush. Toothless growled backing up a bit as a short elderly woman with a wrinkled face, emerged. The woman had saggy cheeks, thin lips, large curved noise, and her large ears with two different types of earrings. She worse a green dressed that swept the ground patches of different fabrics all over it, a basket in one of her wrinkled hands, but what worried me the most was that she wasn't scared. She didn't scream when she saw us instead she was smiling her gold eyes wide with surprise, but not fear. Suddenly a crow landed on her shoulder its feathers ruffled its eyes large like they were popping out.

"Well what a nice dragon you have dearie." Her voice was raspy, but she seemed harmless.

"Thank…you" I said hesitantly my head titled in confusion wondering why this woman wasn't terrified of Toothless.

"I haven't seen a Night Fury in a while, never thought I'd see a human riding one though." She says causally, her eyes never straying from my face. The crow nudged her head and for a moment it looked like it was muttering something in her ear. For a moment the women's eye darted to my shoulder. "My my dearie got yourself into some trouble." She was grinning at me taking a step forward. Toothless growled louder stopping the women from getting to close.

"You could say that seems people out here aren't a calm as you when it comes to seeing a dragon." I say, looking over the old women for any signs of weapons.

"They haven't seen what I have dearie." She turns to her right shuffling to a small trail I hadn't seem before. "Well…" she says looking at me expectantly "aren't you coming."

I raise my eyebrow at her "Why would I come with you?" Toothless hissed at the idea.

"Your shoulder needs tending to, and you need answers, and trust me dearie no one else is going to talk to you." She turns and walks through the path, I watch as she begins to disappear into the forest not to scared about losing her seeing as how Toothless could track her.

"What do you think Toothless?" Toothless growled clearly not liking this idea.

"I know bud, but its not like we have much choice." Toothless hissed, but began to make his way to the trial. Toothless was tense and I knew that he sensed something about the women that I didn't. 'I'll just have to keep my guard up' I thought, looking around at our surrounding. Everything sure was green and lush here; if Toothless and I had to we could hide out here, but there was too much trees that it made flying nearly impossible.

Toothless stopped and we found ourselves at the old women's house. It was underneath a hill covered by a truck of a large tree, two skinny ones each side of it. It had no roof or any real indications of being a house. The front was covered in white grey stone that made it stand out against the green a small oak door in the middle of it all with a large iron knocker. The elderly woman was standing outside her door a crooked smile forming when she saw Toothless and I.

She snaps her finger and turns towards the door. She opens the door the crow on her shoulder flying in. Hesitantly I swung myself off of Toothless saddle, something about this didn't feel right, not like I was in danger, but something just wasn't normal about this women and her house. 'Than again I train and ride dragons so really what's normal any more.' I thought, I walk towards the door Toothless following me.

The woman was already in her house and as walked through the door I realized that it wasn't as small as I originally thought. As I walked in I could only look around the room in wonder. It was a lot bigger inside than I thought it would be. It was pretty empty, tools everywhere a large table in the middle chucks of wood on it. The corner filled with knick-knacks of wood carving most of them being of bears. As I felt a nudge beside me I turned to see that somehow Toothless had also fit through the door. I look at the door and than back at Toothless. 'There is no way he fit through that door' I thought, the door looking incredible small now.

I heard a dragging sound and turned to see the old women dragging a chair towards me. "Sit sit, we have to check that shoulder of yours now." The woman grabs my wrist and with strength I didn't think she had she dragged me to sit down. The jerk of her action causing the arrow to move and I fell into the chair clenching my shoulder. I could feel Toothless tense at the action clearly not trusting this woman, which was another thing that worried me.

She smiles her crooked smile and begins to walk to a cabinet on the other side of the room. "So dearie what brings you all the way out here?" She asks flinging the door open.

"The dragons" I say beginning to unstrap my shoulder's armor.

"Ahh yes they just appeared about three weeks ago" the women says dragging a wooden stool to the cabinet to grab something on the top shelf. "Was shocked at the number of them."

"Do you know why there here?" I asked, hoping for any clues on why the dragon's migration pattern would change so drastically and why dragons would start attacking here, wherever here was.

"I'm afraid I don't, but I am interested on why a Viking is here." I still, Toothless shifting closer to my side, 'how did she know' I thought feeling myself reach for my knife, although most of the places Toothless and I traveled to were unoccupied the ones that weren't well they weren't exactly friendly when they learned what I was.

"Hairy Hooligans tribe I suppose based on your shoulders" She turns to me grabbing the supplies from the cabinet, but she pause when she noticed how tense Toothless and I were. So I was surprised once again when she started to laugh well cackle really. "You don't have to worry about me dearie, frankly I don't care what you are." She says walking over to us.

She places the items in her arm on the small table next to me. 'Wait…that…that wasn't there before.' I thought, staring at the circular table now next to me 'was it…I'm pretty sure it wasn't' I thought continuing to stare at this table that seemed to appear like magic. "But dearie I must commend you on your bravery." This caught my attention so I stopped focusing on the table and rather the woman in front of me.

"Why is that?" I ask my eyebrow rose as I tilted my head.

"I can't think of many Vikings that would come to Scotland." She says with her crooked smile.

"Scotland" I muttered looking at Toothless who seemed just as confused as I did his ears twitching and eyes wide.

This time it was the women's time to look confused, she looked at me long and hard before saying "The Great War, your people invaded Scotland, caused a giant mess." She says staring at me.

I think back to all the books in Berk, my eyes widening in realization "Highlanders."

The woman nods her head "didn't your parents ever teach you about the Great War."

I scrunch my nose trying my best to remember "my father did mention it to me once, he was a little bitter that we had to retreat, but he never told me much about it. Said it was bloody and that the only reason we lost was because the dragons started attacking again."

The woman makes a tsk sound "So that's why they gave up so easily. You see my dear your ancestors invaded Scotland and at first they appeared to be winning, but it was only after the great four clans banded together did the Vikings start to realize the true fight they started. I watched and was surprised that after only two year of the clans banning together that the Vikings left, ships still full of men. I was always curious as to why they gave up so easily." She speaks with such causality it was like she was talking about the weather and not a bloody war.

I stare at the women as she places her step stool beside me to reach my shoulder. "Vikings and dragons had been at war longer than we were with the highlander. You see my hometown had been fighting dragons for seven generations. However during my grandfather's reign a pause occurred the dragons just disappeared. To this day we aren't sure why, but yes during that time he did venture out. He came to Scotland and asked for a trade to be set up, for a while all was well, but something happened an attempt on my grandfather's life started a whole war. My father says that news reached us that our homeland was under dragon attack again at first my grandfather sent a few man back to protect our home, but soon the dragon attacks got to vicious and we needed our warriors home. So he retreated." I thought about the story of the Great War my father was just a boy when he went to help in the war, he only stayed there for a year or two before coming back to Berk. Viking still felt bitter about the war claiming that it was unfair to be considered the loser when they were balancing two wars on their hands.

When the women started to cackle I jumped out of my thought leaning towards Toothless and as far from her as I could. "I'm sorry dearie…but Chief Gudleifr was your grandfather, so that would make you his heir." She cackled again and I wasn't sure to be relieved that she wasn't screaming in terror or insulted at her laughing. She wiped her eyes of her tears "I'm sorry dearie it just that I was at that war, your grandfather was an amazing fighter a warrior of the ages, blood thirsty as well. I'd rather face your dragon than him" she says with a small laugh that catches in her throat.

I give my own small smile "I believe it" I says 'I'm nothing like my ancestors' I thought looking down at my hands. Toothless whines and before I know it places his head in my lap. I smile 'But than again that's not always a bad thing' I thought, scratching Toothless ears.

"I'm going to have to take your shoulder piece off to see just how bad the wound is," she says behind me sounding serious. I nod my head focusing on Toothless head than the pain I knew I was going to feel. She starts to gently tug the armor piece off, but a jolt of pain shots through my arm. "The tip is about half and inch in." She says "I'm just going to rip it off, make this fast and quick" she says her fingers tightening around the armor.

I nod my head and bite my lip. "On the count of three" she says and again I nod "Alright here we go dearie one-" and she pulled the armor off. I bite my lip harder swallowing the groan of pain as my fist clench around the chair.

I could here something snicker next to me "So much for blood thirsty Vikings, this one doesn't even like pain" I looked to my left and there on the table was the crow…talking…insulting me. I stared at it for a moment watching as it went on "Are you sure she's a Viking, it was just a little prick and she looks like she's going to cry."

"You…you…can talk" I say slowly the crow looks at me and says "I can sing to. " In my surprise I leap out of the chair tripping over my own legs Toothless hovered over me growling at the bird.

"Crow" the women shouts snapping her finger as a broom shoots out of the corner and hits him. "Sorry about that dearie." The woman says as if this was all normal "He forgets that he isn't suppose to talk." She snaps her fingers again and the broom it's the bird again.

I begin to slowly stand up "Uhh I'm going to guess you're a witch."

She gives a nervous laugh bringing one hand to her chest the other in the air "where would you possible get that idea." She says giving another nervous laugh.

"Well you did use magic right in front of her you old ba-" the crow was interrupted by another snap and hit of the broom.

The old women must have realized what she did and gave me a nervous smile, I gave one back, but made it back to my chair Toothless shifting so he was laying at my feet. 'If she can handle me being a Viking after she seen my grandfather I can handle her being a witch' I thought, trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing. "So you're a witch huh never met a witch before."

She smiles he face stretching "Never meet a Viking riding a dragon" she gives a small cackle as she starts to clean the wound. "Your lucky your dragons fast Merduis hardly ever miss."

"Merduis?"

"The boy who shot you, this is his arrow would know it anywhere." She says with absolute certainty. "He's tall, muscular, wild red hair, hardly ever wears a shirt, but always carrying a bow and arrow." I nod my head remembering the six-foot muscular boy; my other shoulder was probably bruised from the tackle, my head throbbing from his punch.

"He's pretty good at hand to hand combat to," I mutter.

"Oh yes best fighter in the land" the witch says a smile on her face like she knew something I didn't.

'Pretty sure Ash could take him' I thought, feeling the older women start to bandage my shoulder doing my best not to wince at her rough handling. 'So little, but so rough.' I thought.

"There you go dearie" she says patting it, I wince as she turns to the armor piece on the table. "Hmm it seems the arrows suck." She says tugging the arrow, but it wouldn't budge. She pulled so hard that the stem of the arrow snapped. The tip still slightly buried in the leather, but it was far enough out that it wouldn't stab me.

"Its okay I'm sure –" Suddenly a loud horn went off. Toothless and I turned towards the noise.

The witch tsked handing me my armor "Another dragon raid." She shakes her head starting to clear the table.

"Dragon raid are you sure?" I asked, Toothless already heading towards the door.

"Oh yes they blow that horns when the dragons are within sight warning the people in the village to run to safety."

"Run?" I ask looking at her oddly "Don't the villagers fight."

The witch looks at me for a moment before cackling again "I'm afraid dearie Scotland and Berk have to different types of societies. Only the men go out to fight most of them guards the women and older fellows flea." I understood the words that she was saying, but it was just odd, how can only half your village fight and the other half flea.

Another blare of the horn and Toothless was outside the house door swung open. "Thank you for your help." I say nodding my head at her as I begin to strap my shoulder piece on.

"Dearie" she shouts as I make my way to the door. "You can't go out there, Marduis isn't the smartest boy in the land, but he isn't stupid either. He probably knows you're a Viking, they will be looking for ye an yer dragon." She says and it surprised me how worried she was for me…a stranger…a Viking.

I clip my armor on it weighing slightly more with the arrowhead still in place, but nothing I couldn't handle. "Thank you for being concerned, but Toothless and I came to help, just cause their highlanders doesn't change anything." I say gripping the door. "We'll be careful," I say giving her a small smile as another horn blares.

"When the raid is done, come back her dearie. You're going to need a safe place to stay." By the look on her face I didn't have much of a choice so I smiled and nodded my head closing the door. When I walked outside I could tell that Toothless was anxious so not wasting time I jumped on his saddle and Toothless took off into a run.

By the time we made it to the village it was all out war and I couldn't help but flash back to when Berk was like this. The houses were on fire, the men shouting battle cries as the dragons roared their fire spreading to anything it could let ablaze. "Toothless lets go." I say nudging his side. We had to calm the dragons down at least enough to see what was going on. However that was easier said than done. The dragons were scared, they were just blindly attacking and stealing whatever they could get there hands on. They weren't interested in the highlanders at all unless they got in their way. The highlands on the other hand knew nothing about dragons, you could tell by their fighting stances and weapons. Most chose arrows which to a dragons hide like a Gronkle doesn't do much, also when the dragons burn the arrows to a crisp not much to worry about and if Deadly Nadder could throw their own poison spikes why even get close.

"Damn it" I mutter holding on to Toothless saddle as a Monstrous Nightmare pushed passed us a sheep in its mouth. "There all to riled up" I muttered as Toothless ran to avoid a group of highlanders with swords. "Toothless there nothing we can do now, we have to wait until the raid over and follow the dragons back. Maybe we can handle them alone" I say leaning close to his ears. He nods and takes off trying to avoid as much as the fighting as possible, but sometimes we would stop to help the highlanders. Like burning a Deadly Nadders spikes with Toothless own fire to protect a group of Highlanders that weren't paying attention, or pushing them out of the way of a swooping dragons, we even had to herd them away from a two headed Zipplebacks. They Highlanders were trying so hard stop the dragons, but they had no idea what to do other than chase after them with swords.

Finally Toothless almost reached the end of the village until we heard loud panic shouting was heard. I nudged Toothless that way, he turned and we say a group of men shouting at each other pointing at different directions. I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but it looked like they lost a member. I felt Toothless twitch underneath me his head shaking and than he took off. He took us to a burning barn, I could hear noises inside a pack of dragons for sure, but I could also hear a battle cry. 'He has to get out of there, this building about to collapse.' I thought gently kicking my heel into Toothless side. Toothless was hesitant he always is when we it comes to fire and me, but eventually we went in.

There was a pack of Deadly Nadders four of them at least, two of them having animals in their mouths while a dead cattle lay at their feet. The other two were fending off the Highlander, the man was massive in built almost like my dad with a skin pelt over his shoulder. He swung his sword at one as the other one snuck its way towards the died cattle. The beams above were starting to fall, but still the man fought. 'Is he crazy' I thought, Toothless moving through the flames. The man swung his sword cutting the Nadder, it screeched and with its wing slapped the man. The man only moved a few steps, but his sword was gone and that's when I saw it the Nadders tail spike and ready.

"LOOK OUT" I shouted, but it was to late with deadly accuracy the dragon threw its spikes at the man, Toothless maneuvered around the stray ones, but based on the mans fall I'm guessing he wasn't as lucky.

With their enemy down the Nadders collected their prey and left the burning barn. "Toothless come on we don't have much time," I shouted. Toothless speed up and grabbed the man's pelt dragging him as the walls started to break the roof caving in. With a leap that probably wasn't good for the injured man we burst out of the burning barn before the whole thing collapsed.

Leaping off of Toothless saddle I rushed to the man's side. He was built just like my dad all right maybe just a tad but bigger. His fair skin covered in soot and red from the heat of the burning buildings. He had thick eyebrows, a mustache with a small beard the hair ends singed. He had brown armor, long green gray and red tartan robe, a large brown belt, brown phanny pack, the pelt seemed to be a bear-fur cloak and a brown wooden peg leg. However what I was most worried about was the six spikes in the large man's torso.

"I have to remove them" I muttered to myself "if I don't the poison will just keep flowing in his body." I leaned over the man. "I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt." I grab two spikes and pull them out as quickly as I can. The man shouts in pain lunging forward, but falls back to the ground groaning. "I'm sorry," I say as I grab two more spikes. Another loud groan and twitching, but his eyes were still shut, "One more set" and grabbing the last two ready to finish this until Toothless roared.

Looking up I noticed that it was daybreak the dragons were retreating. "Toothless we can't" I says looking down at the man blood flowing out of his wounds. Quickly I placed my hand on one trying to stretch my fingers to cover another putting at much pressure as I could. "We're almost done" but we weren't this man was going to need serious help. That's when I heard loud shouting, looking up again I could see the man from early coming our way. "We're almost done," I mutter, but Toothless doesn't take that chance. Pulling me by armor, he dragged me away from the man and when I grabbed onto the strap of his saddle to try and get him off of me he took off the woods. I looked over noticing that the men were getting closer rushing towards their fallen comrade, I sighed in relief and position myself on Toothless saddle as he ran. Toothless ran through the woods knowing that with the sun we had lost our cover. "To the witch's hut Toothless," he turned and began to make his way there.

It wasn't long until we were outside of the witches hut. The witch already standing outside Crow flying above her. I got down from Toothless and the witch ushered us inside. Once Toothless and I were inside, she began to fret about us looking me over for injuries.

"I'm fine really," I say, but with the blood on my hands and outfit I could see why she was concerned. "Its not mine I was trying to help somebody." She settles a bit after that and disappears through a door on the other end of the hut, into what I assume is another room. She comes back with a hot bowl of soup and some clothes in the other.

"You need to eat and get out of those bloody clothes." As I was about to argue she disappears through the door bring back a huge bowl of meat. She places it in front of Toothless who looks at it oddly for a moment.

"Dearie you need to change." She says again standing beside me.

"I'm fine really," I say grabbing the bowl of soup.

"I do as she says" the Crow says from the corner of the room.

"You forced me to do this," she says as she snaps her fingers.

"Huh" suddenly I felt something soft press over my skin, my outfit seemed lighter not as firm. I looked down and found myself in a cream collars nightgown. "What the hell" I shouted standing up, my boots gone along with my knives. I look at the witch and she has a cheeky smile my leather outfit in her arms.

Toothless growls, but she only smiles and goes through the door again. Crow fly's to the table in front of me "I told you," it screeched before flying off to another part of the room. I look at Toothless and sigh, sitting back down eating my soup. Toothless grunted, but eventually ate his meat. I kept fidgeting in my new clothes, it was to soft, to light, there was nothing like this on Berk. 'That's because I would freeze' I thought, tugging at the hem of the nightgown that reached mid thigh.

Eventually the witch came back a smile on her face and soup in her hand as she takes the chair in front of me. "Now tell what happened."

"Where's my outfit."

She waves her hand at me dismissively, but I didn't talk she rolled her eyes and said "its washing dearie, just calm down. Now tell me what happened?" I glare at her for a moment longer, but began to tell her about the raid.

As we finished our meal and my story she asked, "What are you going to do now?"

I sigh, "I don't know." I sigh again standing up from the chair to take the bowl from Toothless. "The only thing I do know is that you highlander know nothing about dragons."

"Dragons haven't been in this area before dearie what do you expect." She says taking the bowl and walking through that door again. I sigh tucking in my chair and sitting on the floor next to Toothless. Toothless seemed just as weirded out about my outfit as I did, he kept nudging my stomach or tugging at the sleeve, the sleeve tearing at his mouth. "Come on Toothless we need to focus" I say after he tears the sleeve. He curls around me and I lean against him sighing as he puts his head in my lap.

"Any ideas yet dearie" I suppress the jump as much as I can see the witch by the table again my knives and armor parts on the table.

"Not a one." I sigh closing my eyes "but if any more raids happen the highlanders are doomed. They don't know how to be effective against a dragon and it's going to cost them their livestock hell maybe even their lives." My shoulders tensed at the thought.

"Well its not like you can go and tell them what they are doing wrong" she says, and I can tell that she is moving around the room.

My eyes snap open "Why not?" I ask sitting up. "If I go to the ruler of this land he'll be desperate to get rid of the dragons, he'll have to listen to me."

"Dearie you've gone crazy they will kill you the minute they find out you're a Viking they will kill you."

"What's worse a Viking or a horde of dragons?" I say, but the witch shakes her head.

"It won't work they won't listen."

"They don't have a choice," I snapped.

"Yes dearie they do they have the choice to die and trust me their pride is high they just might die than ask the help of an enemy."

"They aren't asking me for help, I'm offering."

"Your going to get yourself killed" the witch said in a sing along tone.

I pause "Maybe, but if something doesn't change then they'll die for sure." My mind flashed back to the man with the peg leg blood oozing out of his chest, spikes impended into his torso. 'He's probably died by know' I thought wrapping my arms around myself 'he was probably someone's father, someone's husband' I thought, remembering just how many Vikings we had lost to dragons.

"Yer a stubborn one" the witch said sighing shaking her head. "They'll kill your dragon the moment they see him."

"He's not coming with me." I say this caught Toothless attention and he lifted his head staring at me. "Your not" I say petting the side of his face "If something goes wrong and they do plan on killing me I'm going to need a rescue party. Beside the witch is right we'll be bombarded with arrows before we even get a meeting." Toothless eyes were narrowed and I knew that he didn't like this idea based on the growl in his throat. "I know" I say scratching his neck, but he was still tense. "But we have to do something and this is it." Toothless whines, but lowers his head back to my lap.

"Boo" I look towards the witch.

"I'm sorry"

"My name it's Boo."

"Boo" I say trying the name "I'm Hicca" she nods her head.

"Your dragon can stay here until you return or need rescuing. He'll be safe."

"Thank you" I say, petting Toothless head who was still pouting.

"Three days is usually the amount of time it takes to set up an execution." She says busing herself around the small house.

"Than in three days I'll need to be rescued if worst comes to worst. If I'm not executed than I'll find away to let you know, but Toothless should probably stay hidden for a while."

"I agree," says Boo, as Toothless gives a loud whine rolling on his back.

I giggle "Sorry bud, but you make people nervous." He whines again and I scratch his neck.

"If that's the case dearie you should get some sleep, its seems like you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." Boo says, snapping her fingers as a blanket from the corner of the room floats over to me wrapping around me.

"Thank you Boo, and I mean it thank you for everything."

"Don't thank me yet dearie, things are just getting started." Her gold eyes seem to glow for a moment, but she gives the toothy grin Crow flying to her shoulder as she turns to the door. "Goodnight dearie." She says closing the door the candles in the room turning off.

Toothless shifts so that way I could lean against him again as he curls around me, but he was still tense "We have to try Toothless, if we can do it with Vikings we can do it with Highlanders." Toothless gave a grunt and I knew that he was thinking of that price of that peace his tailfin my leg. I sighed snuggling into Toothless and the blanket. 'I wonder what the price of peace will be this time.' I thought, drifting off to sleep.


	3. The Prisoner

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Brave nor do own any of the character.**

**Based on the one shot I did in The Wild Princess and The Dragon Tamer because I had so much fun writing it. If you did read the one shot than you don't need to read this chapter its just the first part of the one shot. The rest of the chapters will be different point of view and edited parts of the one shot.**

**Also I am sorry but I am bad at accents so Merida/Merduis does have an accent that everyone notices and will comment on, but I will not be writing like she does, its just to difficult for me, so I apologize in advance.**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

**Merduis= Boy Merida (18 years old)**

**Hicca= Girl Hiccup (17 years old)**

* * *

Meridus point of view:

As I woke up I could hear loud shouts and people running in the hallway. Not wasting any time I stood up sheathing my sword and attaching it to my waist I ran outside my room to see what was going on. The maids were running around as well as the guards. Finally I spotted our loyal servant Mauide, pushing her way through the crowd with a bucket of water.

"Maudie what's going on" I ask, running after her.

"Its your father" is all she says as she tries to run faster without spilling the bucket of water. For a moment I am frozen, but as I begin to catch up with the world, I begin to follow Maudie my feet dragging behind her almost as if they were incased with lead.

She stops in front of my parent's bedroom, opening the door before rushing inside. I follow slamming the door behind me. Everyone looks at me, but I can only focus on the giant form of my father lying on his bed bloody and groaning in discomfort.

"Dad" I shout, rushing to his side, guards moving out of my way, as I stand beside my mother. She was worried her eyes almost filled with tears as she looks at her husband.

"What happened?" I snapped turning to glare at the guards. They cower for a moment and in my rage I step towards them ready to beat the answers out of them if I need to. My mother grabs my arm holding me back, and I can feel her hands shaking. Still angry I glare at the guards telling them to leave. They waste no time leaving the room. Now it was only the healers, Maudie, my mother, and I hovering over my father.

"It was a dragon" my mother finally says "he went into a farm, trying to save the farmers from the burning building. The guards lost sight of him, by the time they found him he was outside of the barn past out just in time to because the barn was completely ablaze, but there were spike sticking out of his torso." My mother was trembling again, so I grabbed her shoulder bringing her closer to me in a hug. Like my father I gained his height so my mother was only about chin height on me, but right now she seemed even smaller. I felt her tremble for a while longer, no one in the room making a sound.

The healers removed the spikes and tried to patch up my father until one healer hissed. "What is it?" I ask, still holding onto my mother.

"The spikes, they are poison" says the healer, holding the spike closer to his eye "it has a type of slick coating on it, I'm going to guess its poison."

"Can you heal him or not" my mother shouts ripping herself away from my side. Her eyes are blazing her fist clenched.

"I'm not sure your majesty…we will do all we can for him" the healer says bowing his head, doing his best to keep hope in us without promising anything.

My mum is shaking again, but this time it's not out of fear, or sadness, it's out of anger. As she turns her dress and hair swirl around her she looks like warrior thirsting for blood rather than a diplomatic Queen. "Those dragons will pay." She mutters her knuckles white from being clenched so hard. "The lords arrive later today, we will discuss our plan of action then." She says turning towards me. She turns her head towards the healer "For now your only concern is to heal my husband is that clear." The healer bows his head, but says nothing as he gets back to work. "Maudie take care of the triplets, Merduis follow me" is all my mum says as she storms out of the room. Her shoulders are squared her strives even and strong, and for a moment it looks like she is gliding rather than walking into battle.

I follow her keeping silent, my hand resting on my sword. I tried to focus on the chaos happening around us anything to keep my mind from playing the image of my father on his bed bleeding possibly dying. "Merduis" my mother says he voice to even to monotone catchs my attention "he will be alright, your father won't die so easily." I nod my head trying to focus "Right now we need to keep the citizens calm, we need to prepare for the lords and find a solution for this problem." She says problem with so much disgust.

"I understand," I say standing up straighter, remembering all my prince lessons. My mother gives me a sorrowful look, but it was only for a moment. Her eyes harden once more and she turned back around. This was not the time to be careless, to be weak. Our people were looking to us for guidance we cannot look panicked; we needed to set an example to show them that everything will be all right.

The guards were given their orders, the civilians given the tools they would need to rebuild their homes, the servants preparing for the lords, my brothers were behaving –but that could be because of the shock of what happened with dad-, and finally after what seemed like forever the lords finally came.

They came to the palace in such a ruckus demanding answer, but as they entered the throne room and gazed upon my mother they were silence, each taking their respective side of the throne room. I stood by mother watching them all finally take in the serious of the situation. I watched as each of the lords daughters walked beside there fathers all of them looking terrified, none of them doing a very good job at hiding their emotions. I'm sure the lords and their daughters didn't expect our land to look like a battlefield.

My mother began to speak, she told the lords about everything that has happened. She told them everything that happened, stressing the fact that these dragons were demons from the sky. Finally she told them of my father and an up roar took the throne room, but my mother silenced them all with one look. The lords and men coward as the daughters looked at my mother with envy. It was than that she told them of the Viking lass. This time the up roar was even louder and my mother didn't even try to stop it. My mother explained that the lass had a dragon under her control so it was possible that this was a Viking attack, however with just her being seen it was still unlikely, but such a possibility could not be ruled out. The lords disagreed jumping at the idea that this was a Viking attack, that they were to cowardly to fight us on even ground that they needed dragons. As my mother let their anger fuel, I could see three blobs of red out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head and watched the forms of my brother become clearer, at first I thought they were going to pull a prank, but as I looked at their face I knew they were just looking for answers. I kept silent, turning my attention back to the mob in front of me.

Eventually the lords pledged to help us, already making plans to set their troops around the castle. One of the lords brought up my marriage. I could feel myself tense, but my mother was ready for such a question. She explained that due to the situation it was unwise to have the lords daughters stay here with us, she explained that they should be sent home and the marriage postponed, since I would not be able to get to know the girls enough to chose a suitable partner because I would most likely be needed fighting. The lords went into another uproar this one unplanned, but not unseen. After much compromise and risk talking it was decided that the daughters would stay and through out the day I would spend time with them getting to know them in hopes of choosing a suitable wife. In other words I was still to get married, no time limit was given, but if things got any worse they would probably have me married that day.

The negotiation and room placement took well into the night and with the sound of thunder and rain, everyone somewhat relaxed doubting an attack would occur during the middle of a storm. However the guards were still ordered to take watch.

After the meeting with the lords was done I excused myself, I could tell my mother wanted me to talk with the daughter and the lords, but I thought checking on my brothers was more important. I knew they left the meeting the minute we started talking about my marriage. I stopped by the kitchen before walking up the stairs, and with as much caution as I could walked into the triplets' room, knowing that there was most likely a trap somewhere in their room.

However it was all for not because they were all huddled together on Hamish's bed. The usually happy trickster seemed so sad and I could feel another surge of hate for the dragons flow through me. I unstrapped the sword on my side and gently pushing the triplets to make room I laid on the bed my legs sticking out. The triplets instantly swarmed me. One sitting on my lap as the other two took to my side. Out of my pocket I pulled out some pastries I stole from the kitchen, but they remained untouched, no one really hungry everyone still reeling for today's events. I wasn't sure what to do to comfort my brothers so I sighed gatherings them in my arms and began to sing an old Scottish song one that my mum used to sing to me. Eventually exhaustion hit all of us because it wasn't until the next morning commotion woke us up.

I woke up to a guard barging in the room; he startled my brother awake, Hubert nearly falling off the bed. I glared at the guard who quickly spurted out an apology, but said that my mother demanded my presence in the throne room. I looked at him and than my brother. "It's going to be okay" I say to my brothers as I leap off the bed my bones cracking. I strapped my sword back to my waist and after ruffling the hair of my brothers I left the room.

As I rushed the hallways I could hear murmurs all around harsh whispers, tense postures, and me rushing past them wondering what would have possible happened now. It felt like eternity when I finally reached the throne room. I swung the door open my mother sitting in my father's seat as the lords and their daughters take their own place. Each lord having a small squad of men behind them, even my mother had guards next to her.

I went to take my spot beside my mum trying to figure out what exactly could have happened to put such a cold expression on my mum face. Silently I made my way towards her standing besides her chair feeling like I need to guard her rather than sit next to her.

My mum raised herself from her chair and said, "Bring the prisoner in." I looked at my mother for a moment wondering what prisoner she could have been talking about. The doors opened and in walked four guards surrounding a person a sack over the prisoner's head.

As they walked closer the lords stepping aside the guard shoved the prisoner in from of them causing them to fall to their knees their hands chained behind them. However what I did notice before the sack was even removed was that the prisoner was wearing a leather outfit. 'It can't be' I thought taking a step forward so I was standing next to my mother.

They removed the sack and all I could see was enraged emerald eyes, brown hair falling around her bruised face. Her cheek was bruised and her lip was busted opened a diagonal cut on her cheek, dirt in her hair and scrapes on her forehead.

"Viking you were caught sneaking into our village-" the lass interrupted my mother.

"Sneaking" she spat "I walked into the village there was no sneaking, I turned myself in to speak with you," she shouted trying to lift herself up from the floor, only to have a guard behind her kick her down. The girl growled, but stayed on the ground.

"Viking" my mother started again, but the girl interrupted again.

"I have a name" she shouted, this time a guard slapped her, the girl falling to her side.

"Are the dragons your doing" my mother asks her face cold her voice sending shivers even down my spine as we completely ignore the treatment our guards just displayed. "Did you send them here to start a war?"

The lass looked shocked "what are you talking about, the Vikings have nothing to do with your village being attack"

"My son saw you with a dragon, but yet you walked into the village alone where is it?"

"HE" the lass stressed "is none of your concern I came to help you and seeing how your men treated me I'm glad I didn't bring him along."

"Why is that to afraid we'd kill your dragon" my mum spat

"No" the lass said as she struggled to straighten herself on her knees "to afraid that he would kill one of your guards." There was a chill in the air and I could see the guards around her tense for a moment. "Tell me is this how you treat those who wish to help you" she spat "beating them when they haven't even tried to defend themselves when all they ask to do is help."

"Why would a Viking want to help us?" shouted Lord Dingwall, taking a step towards the girl a snarl on his face.

"It's a trick, she's just the first of many" shouted Lord Macintosh his blue war paint already on. "Viking have no pride your majesty they lie and cheat do not believe a word this monster says"

The lass growled her face getting red her jaw tightened "how dare you" she shouts, "I came here unarmed, alone, I have spoken nothing, but the truth. I evened saved some of your men in the last raid and you dare to call me a monster, I am not the one that chained and beat an innocent traveler"

"Traveler" Lord Dingwall scoffed "you are a Viking and all Vikings are blood lusting beasts, you're not a traveler you're an invader."

The girls growled again, but said nothing her head bowed "this was a mistake" she whispers, "I should have listened." She sighs as if she was frustrated at a child "you highlanders would be blinded by past feuds that even while your villages burn while your people starve, guards wounded, you still wouldn't put your petty feeling aside." The girl lifted her head glaring at my mother. I tried my best not to flinch at the glare she threw my way, because as I looked at her shoulder pad I could see an arrow tip stuck in the padding.

The lords were shouting again, but I was more focused on this lass in front of me, my father told me stories of Vikings. They were massive beasts with a craving for fighting and blood; they were vicious and had no sense of loyalty or pride. They were more animal than man, but...but this lass was nothing like how my dad described them.

As the lords got louder my mother raised her hand silencing the room.

She looked at the Viking lass long and hard she took a step forward and the guards quickly rushed in front of her most likely to protect her from the Viking. She only had to glare at them for them to step aside. She stood in front of the lass glaring down at her, but the lass did nothing, but stare back.

"What men did you save Viking?"

"I saved many of your men last night, but none of then will admit to being saved from a Viking. I'm learning that highlander pride stops them from accomplishing some tasks." There was another uproar, but my mother did not silence them instead she started speaking the lords silencing themselves to hear her.

"Give me one example and I may start to believe you Viking."

"There was one he was a massive man in a fur cape with a peg leg an unruly red hair" I could hear my mothers sharp intake of breath, but the Viking continued staring at my mothers reaction "he was knocked out in a burning barn, he was fighting a herd of Deadly Nadders…you know the blue ones with the spike, but that man's probably dead now." She says looking down, guilty.

My mother started to shake her voice trembling when she spoke "why would you say that."

The girl simply raised an eyebrow "He was hit with many poisonous spikes. With his size he may be alive, but without the antidote he will be dead."

My mother took another step forward her hands clenched "you know this antidote."

This time the girl tilted her head searching my mother's expression "you know that man don't you…he means something to you." The girl looked down muttering to herself and than she started to burst into laughter, everyone in the room tensed. "Isn't that rich the man I saved was the king of Scotland. So I'm guess by your questioning he's still alive."

My mother shook with anger and grabbing the girl by her leather armor lifting her up to a standing position. "You will tell me that antidote."

"Or what" the lass hissed, "You'll hit me, torture me…oh wait your people have already done that." The lass was slouching as if she was off balanced I looked down at her legs and noticed that one of her legs was missing from the knee down.

"You will tell us that antidote or I will personally see to it that you sit in a prison cell your whole life" the lass seemed unimpressed "and the only time you will see the light of day is to see your dragon executed." This got a reaction from the girl; her eyes narrowed her jaw clenched.

"If you want my help that is the wrong way to do it." The lass started to lean into my mother "You'll never catch my dragon, and you can put me in a jail cell and watch your husband die." This time it was my mother's jaw that tightened. "And when he dies and you're burying him your family and land riddled with sadness and grief just remember someone was willing to help you, someone was willing to save your precious king." Before I knew it my mother slapped the girl the sound echoing around the room, with her missing leg and my mothers hit the girl fell into the floor crashing on her side.

She cringed at the suddenly impact curling into herself for a moment, but then she laid on her back and taking a deep breath she said "You can hit me all you want, doesn't change anything. He will die with out my help and honestly all I wanted was to help you, but if you can't get over getting help from a Viking than so be it, I won't beg to help you."

My mother growled at her and as she took another step forward I rushed in front of her. "Mother you need to calm down, we need to think this over. Now is not the time to get emotional." My mother gave me a hard stare, but I knew I was right. My mum turned around standing in front of her chair her back to us.

"Take her away," my mother says, the guards began to pick the girl up rather roughly.

"Not another scratch on the lass" I shout, the guard pause for a moment everyone in the room staring at me as if I've gone mad. "Any more scratches on that girl and you will deal with me, I won't have my fathers health be put at risk because you guards can't control your temper." The guards looked down embarrassed maybe even a little guilty. The lass looked at me oddly before rolling her eyes, clearly not impressed. Everything was silent until the lass was hauled out the door shut behind them. My mother sat down in my dad's chair. Everyone was silent.

"You can't obviously be thinking of trusting a Viking," shouted lord Macintosh.

"Ayyy she is probably lying the minute she sees the king she'll probably kill'em" said Lord Dingwall waddling forward.

"But what if she can actually save him" muttered lord MacGuffin. The other lords looked at him shocked. "What if the lass has her own dragon than she knows how to handle them." He says defending himself, crossing his large arms in front of him.

"You're telling us to trust a Viking," shouted lord Macintosh outraged, waving his arms wildly.

"I don't want to work with a Viking any more than you do, but we are running low on options." As the other two lords were about to snap at him my mother interrupted them.

"That is enough, I will consult the healers and discuss my husbands health, gather the guards from the last attack I wish to speak with them. That is all for right now."

"Milady we all do respect-"

"I said that was all for right now." My mother shouts her voice rising for the first time. The Lords cringed, their daughters ducking behind their father. The lords and their daughter bow their heads and left the throne room their men following close behind.

"Mum" I say kneeling beside her chair. She sighs bringing her hand to rub her forehead.

"I need to go see your father I need to validate that Vikings story." She says closing her eyes for a moment, taking in deep breaths.

"And than what" I asked, truly curious to know if my mother had a plan, but all I got is a sigh from her.

"We have to take this one step at a time" she says standing "such a situation has never happened before." She places a hand on my shoulder, she seemed so tired, but before I could comment on it she gives me a small smile and turns leaving the room.

For a moment I just stood there, I felt numb again. For the first time I had no idea what to do and neither did my mum. We weren't fighting for what we thought was best for the future; we weren't fighting to control our fate. Right now we were desperate gripping at any idea to save us. My hand made it to the hilt of my sword my grip tightening around it, but I knew where I was going I wouldn't need a sword. I took a deep breath my hand dropping from my sword and I began to make my way to the dungeon.

Before entering the dungeon I dismissed the guards knowing that I would need to talk with the lass in private. They left reluctantly, but could tell I was in no mood to deal with them. Once they left I began to walk down the stairs to the dungeons leaving my sword at the bottom of the staircase. The dungeons were colder than I though, the air stale, the only light coming from the few torches hanging on the wall.

"And what do I owe this visit" came a voice in the dark. I took one of the torches and began to make my way to the occupied cell that was surrounded in darkness. The girl was sitting in the corner of the cell sitting on the ground her leg stretched out in front of her.

"I came to talk with you." I said trying to see the lass, but I could only make out her figure not her face. "Tell me did the guards hurt you."

The lass gives a dry laugh "tell me do you only care because I can save your father."

"Yes" I say honestly "the only reason I'm here is because I want you to save my dad."

"You know that meeting might have gone nicer if your mother didn't threaten my friend."

This time I looked at her oddly "what friend?" I ask, trying to remember if we made any more threats to Viking. "The only threat we made was to you and your dragon." I said, there was only silence. I gripped the bars of the prison "You mean you refuse to save my dad because my mom threatened your pet." This time I was shouting.

"He is not a pet, he is my friend." She shouts, and that's when I knew this wasn't going well. That this isn't how a conversation went when you needed a person's help, especially when your people wronged that person.

"I'm sorry" I say not meaning it, "but you were willing to let my dad die."

"Only after your mother threaten to kill my friend, I turned myself in to your guards. I came to your castle unarmed to speak to your mother to help you and your people with the dragons and instead I get beat, thrown in a jail cell, my leg stolen, dragon threatened, and insulted, worst of all their prince who shot me with a arrow is standing in front of me spilling insincere apologies in hope that he can trick me" she spat, I cringed at her tone knowing that she was right.

"What makes you an expert on dragons." I asked, truly curious on why she thinks she alone can save us from the dragons.

"Because I'm the first dragon rider," she says sighing, "you hate Vikings because of our past war I get it, but I grew up in a different war. My war was with dragons not highlanders. Vikings and dragons had fought longer than the highlanders and the Viking did, but even that war ended and we were able to live together." Shy says with a sigh.

"How" I ask curious on how dragons and Vikings were actually able to live together, if they had waged such a long war with each other.

"Not important" she says, sounding tired.

I can feel my jaw tightening "you say you came here to talk so talk."

"What's the point of talking if I'm just considered a liar, besides I came here to talk to someone in power not a messenger." She spat, I growled at her using my free hand to grab one of the bars.

"Well all you have is me, a prince so deal with it." The girl remained silent "you can either talk to me and I can try to talk my mum, or you can sit here in this cell for the rest of your life." It was silent again and a thought hit me "unless your dragon is planning on coming to get you." She says nothing "that's why you aren't concerned by a jail sentence you don't plan on staying here long."

"Get me my leg and maybe we'll talk." She says turning her head from my, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Are you really in a position to negotiate." I ask raising an eyebrow at the lass.

"Can you really afford to not listen to me?" As much as I wanted to argue with her I knew the lass was right.

"What happened to it?" I asked, running a hand through my hair in frustration.

"Oh gee I don't know why don't you ask the guards."

I sighed, "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here, sitting in a hard cold dusty cell."

I walked away from the lass "The sass isn't need." Only to hear her shout, "deal with it."

It didn't take long to find the girls leg and I had to say it was a pretty advance peg leg, while my fathers was just wood, hers was all metal the contraption looking somewhat like an actual leg. I walked back to the girl cell only to see that she had moved. Instead of sitting in the back corner she was sitting in front of the cell leaning against the right wall.

"Ahh you found it and here I thought your guards scraped it" now that she was closer I could see her face and noticed that she had a large bruise on her cheek probably from my mum. 'She did learn a lot of things when she was a bear.' I thought sitting in front of the girl the only thing separating us was the bars of the cell.

"Here" I say handing the lass her leg, but she doesn't take it. "Don't you want it," I snapped throwing it at the girl.

"Oh I would love to have my leg back, but your guards were so nice they let me keep my metal bracelets" she says turning a bit so I can see that her hands are still tied in her metal cuff. I sigh placing the leg beside her inside the cell as I got up to go to grab the keys for the metal cuffs, but I couldn't find it, and I wasn't going to ask a guard. Sighing in frustration again I made my way back to the lass to tell her the bad news.

"I can't find the key." I say placing the torch back where it was before, sitting in front of her.

She's grinning at me "That's fine I don't need them." She says throwing the cuffs in front of me. I look at the girl wondering how she got them off. I picked up the cuffs and they weren't damaged or even faulty.

"How?" I asked, looking at the lass as she carefully examines her leg, after giving it a nod of satisfaction she attaches the metal prosthetic to her knee. She gives a small grunt of pain and I can see she's biting her lip.

"Does that hurt?" I ask, realizing that I had never asked my dad about his missing leg. One day it was there and the next it wasn't, I knew he lost it to Mor'du, but I never really asked him if it bothered him or hurt. He always seemed fine; he was the bear king after all.

"We're Vikings we love pain" she says rolling her eyes as she beings to move her leg. Then she started to massage her wrist after a moment she removed the padded armor piece and was just staring at her wrist. They were red, but because of her outfit it prevented the metal from digging to much into her skin.

I ignore her sass, rolling my own eyes. I wasn't sure what to ask her first so again I asked her how she got out of her cuffs. She didn't answer, but her face did get a little red as she began to play with her metal leg.

Finally she asked me "How's your dad?" she was looking at the ground rather than at me bring her leg to her chest resting her chin on it.

"Dying as you kindly put it." The lass flinched as if I had just slapped her, which I don't know why it's not like she hasn't said it herself.

"I'm sorry I said that, I was just angry." She sighs turning her cheek the other way so she wasn't looking at me. It surprised me that I could actually tell that she felt bad, but why a Viking would care about a highlander especially their king getting hurt, was beyond me. If anything her being a Viking she should be happy.

After a moment she turned to look at me her head resting on the cell wall "so what exactly do you want to know?"

"Everything?" I say and I couldn't help but mean it. I wanted to know everything about the dragons, the Vikings, but especially this lass in front of me. 'Who walks into enemy territory and says hey they're in trouble let me help them.' I thought leaning against the bars of the jail cell.

"I was 14 when I meet Toothless that's my friends name-" and she talked well into the night. She told me almost everything; I could tell that she kept something's to herself. Like when it came to her dragon she was very secretive just saying that they became friends after she shot him down or when she told me about the Red Death I could tell that she may have downplayed her role in it. It wasn't hard to tell when she glossed over something because her voice would speed up and when she paused she would bite her lip only to hiss slightly when she remembered it was busted.

"So why do you think the dragons are here?" I asked.

"I'm not sure?" she says honestly "we noticed that they're weren't as many dragons migrating to us like they were before, so I decided to investigate. Toothless was able to track them here, but we lost them soon after that. To be honest we were waiting for an attack to follow them back. We were ready to follow them on the last attack, but you highlanders have no idea what you're doing out there."

I bristle at the insult and although I know she didn't mean it the way I was taking it I still felt the need to defend ourselves. "We know how to fight, we were fighting those dragons for the last few weeks without your help."

The lass looked at me for a moment allowing me to get angry, but looking completely bored. When Icalmed down she continued, "I have a theory and I'm hoping I'm wrong." I could tell by her voice that she was tired, but I wasn't ready to leave just yet. I wanted to learn more about this lass, so I kept asking her question and she would always answer. For some reason it was nice to talk to this lass, she wasn't like the lasses around her, she had other thoughts rather than how to get my attention or to get on the throne. She rides and trains dragons for wisp sake.

"And what would that be?"

She sighs her eyes dropping for a moment her voice getting lower. "I think its another Red Death, I think she's colonizing close to Scotland, these dragons that are attacking right now are gathering her food so she doesn't eat them."

"What does that mean for you and Toothless?"

"If its anything like the last one, we fight it and free the dragons from her reign." This time she gives a loud groan. "Hopefully I don't loose another leg" she jokes, but I frowned not finding anything funny about that.

I sigh and stand up stretching for a moment. "Well you can't help anyone in there," I say standing up gripping the bars.

"Your going to let me out…just like that." She suddenly looked a lot more awake, her eyes narrowed and she placed her back firmly into the wall.

"It's not just like that. I believe you." I say, leaning against the bars preparing for the fight I was going to get into with Lords and possibly my mum. "Besides you were going to cave eventually, you weren't actually going to let my dad die, it was just a bluff."

"I wasn't bluffing," she says her voice a high squeak her face red "I wasn't going to beg to help you." She crossed her arms, pouting.

I give a small chuckle, moving my hand into her cell. "Come on we have work to do …Viking…" noticing that this whole time we talked I never once asked for her name.

She smiled and slowly began to stand up. She stumbles for a bit her body tired and most likely already asleep, but I don't make a move to help the lass she was a warrior not a lady. I watched, as she seemed to adjust her leg before walking over to me. She was a lot smaller than I expected. She was shorter than my mom in height, but the leather outfit showed off just how small she really is although she is curvy its hard to imagine her training dragons.

She took my hand that was engulfed by my larger one, her hands were soft, but scarred I could feel the lifted skin as she gave my hand a squeeze.

"My name is Hicca"

I smiled "Its nice to meet you Hicca I'm Merduis." We shake hands and for a moment I think that maybe just maybe we could actually trust a Viking. "Ye should get to bed lass tomorrow is going to be a long day."

She chuckles to herself "is that a saying around here."

"No not really" I say looking at her confused "but if all goes well with my mum you'll be out of this dungeon and than have to work with the real monsters."

This time she looked at me oddly one of her eyebrows raised "What do you mean?"

I give her a smile "if all goes right you'll have to work with the lords." I say chuckling.

She gives her own crooked smile "they can't be any worse than some of the Vikings and dragons I've had to deal with."

"We'll see lass" I say backing away from the cell door. "Goodnight Hicca."

"Goodnight Merduis" she says and I could hear the uneven footsteps pacing as l left the dungeon, stopping at the staircase to strap my sword back around my waist. As I climbed the stairs I took a deep breathe knowing that nothing about this change was going to be easy. 'Trusting a Viking' I thought, giving a dry chuckle 'never thought I'd see the day,' I began my walk to my parents room knowing that if I wanted Hicca out of the dungeon I would need my mum on my side.


	4. The First Step

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Brave nor do own any of the character.**

**Based on the one shot I did in The Wild Princess and The Dragon Tamer because I had so much fun writing it. If you did read the one shot than you don't need to read this chapter its just the first part of the one shot. The rest of the chapters will be different point of view and edited parts of the one shot.**

**Also I am sorry but I am bad at accents so Merida/Merduis does have an accent that everyone notices and will comment on, but I will not be writing like she does, its just to difficult for me, so I apologize in advance.**

**thought '...'**

**speaking "..."**

**Merduis= Boy Merida (18 years old)**

**Hicca= Girl Hiccup (17 years old)**

* * *

Hicca point of view:

It was cold in the dungeon, but it definitely wasn't as cold as Berk so I would live. Everything hurt my ribs, my knees, but most painful was my cheek. I knew the highlanders would panic when they saw me, but I didn't think they would be that ruff with me after all I was unarmed and not resisting, but that didn't stop them from dishing out their blows.

I was outraged with this treatment, but even more so when they claim that we were the savages. We subdue our prisoner, but no further action was taken until the chief and elders met them. I gently touched my bruised cheek, hoping that it heals before I meet up with Toothless. 'He already hated this idea if he sees me this badly hurt he's going to lose it' I thought, wincing when I put to much pressure on cheek. 'For a queen that's not suppose to fight she sure can hit' I thought. I fell against the lumpy bed sighing. 'I wonder if Merdius can get me out of here' I thought, guilt setting when I remember that I actually told them I would let their king die. The image of him lying there covered in blood and spike resurfacing in my mind. "But he's alive" I muttered.

I sighed again taking in the silence wondering what my next step could be.'I mean I am in enemy territory, no one trusts me, I'm alone and there may be a wild Red Death colonizing, I mean what-' I was cut out of my thought rambling when I hear a creak.

"Hello" I say sitting up on the bed, but nothing answered back. I slowly began to get up walking towards the door. "I know your out there I can hear you" I say, listening to the small sounds of footsteps. "Merduis" I say, leaping back when something is thrown against the cell bars. It was a brown bag, I slowly maneuvered my way to the door. The footsteps sounded again and I knew that there were three people running around in the dungeon.

"You wouldn't happen to be the three little boys that were hiding during my meeting with the queen would you." Everything stops and I'm pretty sure I was right so I picked up the bag and sat by the entrance untying the string on the bag. Suddenly a flash of red caught my attention and the dungeon was slightly brighter. I blinked my eyes trying to adjust to not so dark dungeon anymore. Toothless loved to ride at night so I had pretty good eyesight at night, but transitioning for light to dark still takes a while. I blinked my eyes "You could give a girl a warning you know."

Suddenly three little boys were standing in front of me, one holding the torch so the light was right in my face the other holding another bag while the one in front held a dagger. "Put that away before you hurt yourself," I say looking into the boy cold eyes, but his hands are slightly shaking. "I'm not going to hurt you I promise." I say, digging into the bag, only to pull out smaller pouches. "What's this?" I asked, pulling out one of the pouches. The boys say nothing, so I open the bag to find a type of herb in the pouch. I pulled out the other pouches and began to look in them as well. They were filled with berries, roots, and herbs. I look at the triplets again, only to have the one carrying the other bag step forward. I moved my hand outside of the cell to try and reach for the bag, but I must have moved to quickly because before I knew it, the boy with the dagger took a swing at my hand the boy with the bag retreats behind his armed brother.

"Easy you three" I say trying my best not to snap at the boys looking down at the small tear on my wrist. "You came to see me remember." I sat back in my cell waiting for the boys to make their move.

They turned to look at each other all of them nodding their heads at the same time, the boy with the bag took a deep breath and walked in front of the cell. He gently placed the bag down inside the cell and I made no sudden movements to retrieve it, until the boy was safely back besides his brother.

I slowly reached for the bag the boys more skittish than a baby Nightmare during a thunderstorm. I slowly undid the string around the bag and began to take the items out. This bag was full of medical instrument, a small marble bowl and pounder, dull cutting instruments, a small spoon, probes, tweezers, and some other items I wasn't so sure about.

"What is all this" I ask, but none of the boys would answer me. "Not that I don't appreciate silence, but not a mind reader here you have to tell me what you expect me to do with all this stuff." The boys just stared blinked at me, I sigh running my hand through my hair. "At least your brother talks" I mutter, looking at all the different items.

"You want me to make something," I say looking at all the herbs. The brothers nodded simultaneously. "Okay so I need to make something using all this stuff…" Suddenly I slapped myself in the forehead for being so stupid "you want me to make the cure for your dad." They nodded their head vigorously. I gave them a sad smile "Boys I can't cure your father in here, to make it I need certain plants, certain part, fire, its not something that can be made in a cell with herbs found in a kitchen in one night." The boys face fell, their shoulder sagging for a bit. I felt sorry for the boys I really did, but it was the truth, healers on Berk work constantly to gather the right parts for this cure, to be honest I'm not even sure if they have the right plants here to make it. I sigh 'I'll need to go find Toothless' I thought, placing all the items back in the bags. Toothless' saddle has a compartment for such plants and first aid martial; it may even have a vial of anti-venom ready.

I finished tying the material of the bags and placed them in front of the cell, placing my hands in my lap when I was finished. "I'm sorry boys I really am, our best chance is that your older brother convinces your mom and the lords to let me help." The two boys grab each of the bags before looking at each other, their eyes filling with determination as they looked at one another before giving a hard nod. Suddenly the torch went out and the room was submerged in darkness, but I could still see the outlines of three small boys.

"For their father's sake I hope they hurry" I mutter hearing a clicking sound. I smirk though 'Hidden passage ways how interesting.' Fumbling in the dark I felt around my prosthetic leg, until finding the thin pieces of metal that was welded on the leg. I moved my hand to the end pieced and slid the small piece of metal two thin needle fall into my hand. I grabbed the two needles and made my way to the door. 'These can't be any harder to crack than the ones at home' I thought, feeling around the lock trying to concentrate. When I heard the successful click, a smirk appeared on my face. 'Better make this quick' I thought, placing the needles back in my leg before making my way to the wall feeling around the dungeon trying to find any sort of door. 'If I can get out of here without Toothless coming to a castle full of wanna be dragon killers that would be amazing' I thought felling myself push something. I pushed harder and the wall moved. It moved until I was standing in an entrance of a dark hallway. 'This is gonna be fun' I thought, rolling my eyes 'dark tunnel I don't' know great not like I'm a klutz of anything.' Feeling the wall as I entered the dark hallway, there were small flickers of light from holes and specks in the wall so it wasn't as completely dark as the dungeon.

Eventually I meet different tunnel works, but I always took the right thinking that by going right I would lead away from the center of the castle and reach the outer wall. I had to move quickly, but also quietly which was difficult when your metal leg squeaks at time. I would have to pause when I heard the shuffling of bodies on the other side of the wall. I wasn't sure how many people knew about these tunnels, but I rather they underestimate me and think I'm just sitting in my cell. I'm not sure how much time had passed, but I know I went through 5 right turns when I started to smell fresh air. I raced to the smell, small specks of light showing up ahead. I hit a rusted metal gate; I pulled out my needles and got to work. It was a little harder to pick with the rust, but eventually the divine sound of a click rang out. I pushed the gate open the door screeching in protest. 'I made it' I thought, with a smile taking a step outside. I was on the far end of the castle nothing but open fields and at least a hundred yard dash to the forest.

'I could run' I thought 'Toothless and I could get out of here right now and try to fix this problem on our own.' The wind started up the smell of bread and fire suddenly in the air. 'Its not like I know for sure they'll come to trust me, I could be putting Toothless in danger if he tries to sneak in.' I pause for a moment taking a deep breath "Boo was right" I muttered "the past may block them from saving their future." I give myself a small shake of my head before taking another deep breath releasing it in a sigh. 'But I'm a dragon rider and we don't run away from anything, especially not a dragon.' I took a step backward and made my way to the rusted door. 'If it comes to it I can escape and make a run to Boo's cabin' I thought, closing the door the lock clicking itself shut. 'I'm not ready to give up yet.' I thought, making my way back to the dungeon. I raced back to the dungeon because based on what I saw outside it was going to be morning soon. Other than tripping a few times I made it back to the dungeon without much problems. Closing the trap door of the dungeon I walked to my cell door working on the lock again, pausing when I heard a noise. 'Shit' I thought, working faster 'someone's coming.' Quickly picking the lock I scurried into the cell closing the door as quietly as I can, before placing the needles back in my leg and making my way to the corner of the cell sitting where Merduis found me before 'It would look to weird if I was actually comfortable, try to look…well…like you didn't just sneak outside.' I thought slumping down.

I could hear the footsteps now; there was more than just one person. One of them was light barely making any sound, while the others seemed heavier, louder. 'Queen and her guards?' I thought trying to tell just how many people she had with her, but I didn't have to wait long.

The queen was in front of my cell door soon enough, Meruduis by her side, and three guards behind her one holding a torch. "My son has vogued for you Viking." I want to roll my eyes 'he vogues for me and yet you can't even use my name' I thought, watching as the queen seemed to be waiting for something.

"Did he now, all good things I hope" The queen's eyes narrow, her guards bristle a bit, but Merduis only gives a small shake of his head.

"He did speak of your sarcasm." The queen says her voice even although she does lift her chin a bit. "You're going to have to work on it, if we are going to work together."

I couldn't help it I snorted "My sarcasm isn't the only thing that needs to get worked on your highlander pride needs a bit of work."

The queen takes a deep breathe his fist clenching. "I am trying to be civil-"

"I think we're past the point of being civil, your highness. Right now we don't have time for tip toeing around each other." I say standing up trying my best to not trip up. "Right now we have work to do" I walk to the front of my cell "You don't have to like me hell you don't even need to trust me, but you do need to listen to me."

"You are an odd child Viking" the queen says her voice even hands folded in front of her. "Coming into the land of your enemies, and demanding such things."

I raise my eyebrow "You sound like I'm making extravagant demands all I'm asking is for a chance to save you before the dragons wipe you out."

There was a pause in the air, the queen staring me down, but I could only roll my eyes. My father was Stoick the Vast chief of our tribe if I can stand up to him I can stand up to anyone, now that's not to say this women in front of me did not intimidate me. No this women was strong she knew how to lead with her mind and words and that just as dangerous as any sword or man, at any other time this Queen would intimidate me to no end, but with the image of burning village, and bloody men their wasn't time to be intimidated.

The Queen took a deep breath closing her eyes briefly "open the cell." The guards did not move, she side glanced the guard "did you not hear me open the cell."

"Milady please excuse my rudeness, but I must ask are you sure? She is a Viking?" The guard would not look at his Queen the keys hanging in his limp hand.

"Merduis open the cell." Merduis nodded his head walking to the guard taking the key from his hand pausing before he placed a reassuring hand on the guards shoulder. He walked in front of my cell a small smile on his face as he insert the key. The click was the only sound in the dungeon followed by the creek of the iron door as Merduis swung it open.

I took a step out the Queen never moving, her guards tensing. "You are to stay in the castle at all times with an escort, if you need to leave the castle you will consult me directly am I clear." I wanted so badly to roll my eyes, but the way the guard's hands were twitching for their sword I suppressed it.

Giving a mock bow I said, "Yes your majesty." The queen looked unamused and the guards were sneering, only Merduis let out a chuckle.

"My son will be your escort however he still has his duties to fulfill so I will assign you another guard when he is needed" I nodded my head, not really sure what the next step was. The Queen raised her eyebrow "what no clever comeback."

"Would you like me to make a comment on me being babysat or would you rather we save your husband" huh what do you know I wasn't as speechless as I thought. The Queen gave a tsk, but turned down the hall way her guards following.

"Than come we have work to do" I gave a side glance to Merduis who made an after you motion as we climbed the steps out of the dungeon. It must have been first light because the servants were busy opening every curtain, although they all seemed to stop working when they saw me.

They watch me with fear or awe on their face, always making sure that they stepped out of their Queens way, finally after climbing stairs after stairs turning left and right into different hallways we stopped at a large door. The guards posted themselves outside the door as the Queen swung open the door stepping inside her shoulder almost sagging for a second.

Hesitantly I stepped into the room noticing that it reeked, but from what I wasn't sure. There was a group of women and a man in the room all who seemed to stop working when the queen and I walked in. They seemed to be judging me the man pursing his lips at he looked at me, but as I stepped further into the room nothing seemed to matter, because their on a bed of furs covered in gauzes was a man almost the size of my father with wild red hair and a beard to match. I took a step closer to the bed a shaking breath leaving me as I gave a small smile "thank Odin your still alive."


End file.
